This invention relates to a handicapping apparatus particularly adapted for selecting and predicting the outcome of a horse race or similar contest.
The prior art is replete with a plethora of apparatus to enable one to handicap or select horses based on past performance and other factors. Most devices are special purpose slide rules to enable a user to combine or operate on past performance data on each entry in a race and then to note the entries according to a particular formula associated with the particular scheme to be implemented.
Of course, it is apparent that certain factors can never be determined and hence, all such systems can do is to give one a better understanding of the probability associated with each entry. However, it is also realized that each entry in a race has the odds against its winning predetermined by its past performance as well as the amount of money bet on the entry prior to the race.
There are other factors which are not associated with the horse or entry which are used to compute the odds or chances of success, such as the track, the distance, the weight and so on. Hence, different systems may employ such factors as well as the past performance record of the horse.
Some examples of prior art patents which claim apparatus in conjunction with a particular scheme of selection or rating entries are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,508 entitled CALCULATING DEVICE by G. H. Gordon issued on Jan. 27, 1942 discloses a calculator device employing a plurality of variable resistors and a detent switch and is used for totalling bets, calculating odds and displaying odds at race tracks.
The device is not the type contemplated by this application in that this device is used at a track to compute and total the amount of money bet on each entry to thereby formulate the track odds prior to the race.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,799 entitled HANDICAPPING DEVICE by E. W. Favalora issued on May 19, 1942 depicts a circular slide rule having a multiplicity of scales and moving parts. The device is pertinent to a scheme for handicapping horses based on past performance as well as weight increases, variation in speed and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,597 entitled HANDICAPPER by E. N. Maloof issued on June 4, 1957 shows another slide rule type device adapted to handicap quarter horse racing. The device employs slots or windows and a plurality of scales.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,406 entitled CALCULATOR by L. E. Burg issued on July 24, 1962 shows a slide calculator employing data information on both sides and used in conjunction with still another scheme or approach to handicapping race horses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,397 entitled SPEED REGISTER and U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,471 entitled SPEED REGISTER both issued to J. J. Kurland relate to a circular slide rule also employing a hair line and a plurality of different scales to enable correlation of past performance data to compute and select odds and performance factors.
There are other systems employed as well, as U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,399 entitled RACE CALCULATOR, which system uses a series of rotating discs.
Generally speaking, a perusal of such patents will immediately indicate the extreme complexity of the detection schemes as well as the fact that the use of such units is extremely complicated and difficult.
The units and apparatus are difficult to make and do not withstand prolonged use because of the extreme accuracy required during operation of the same in regard to the alignment of the scales associated with the slide rule mechanisms.
Attendant with such problems is the further problem that a user must follow a complicated procedure without error as all errors accumulate and his computed result may be far off from the actual result due to his inability to make proper scale alignments.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic calculator apparatus operating in conjunction with a selecting or handicapping scheme to enable a user to simply and reliably compute and handicap and plurality of horses in a race based on past performance as well as consideration of the track, the earnings of the horse and other factors, as well.
The apparatus is easy to operate, quick to provide results and is sturdy and reliable, thus circumventing the problems associated with the prior art devices.